<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如在滿月之夜 by Rimori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858288">假如在滿月之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori'>Rimori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假如在滿月之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＃标题是Aimyon - 假如在滿月之夜</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从牛奶盒吸了一口蜜瓜味的空气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上十时半，林煐岷疑惑地将空牛奶盒捏得干瘪瘪，正要转动电脑椅将它投进书桌旁的垃圾桶时，脚下却传来了一声细小的猫叫，“喵～”软腻得似在撒娇，可优等生在考上大学前都没有养猫的计划，于是林煐岷在愣神后低头一看，便发现那温热皮毛一直拂过自己脚踝的元凶——那是一只年动的小猫，毛色像咖啡和烘焙后的榛子蛋糕，他抱起那孩子，埋在颈窝的鼻子深嗅到甜甜的巧克力味，“明明肚子是纯牛奶般的白色？”林煐岷眯住眼笑了，小猫被他洗澡后半干的发尖打湿皮毛，小撮微卷的，半长的细软绒毛被粘在一起，便睁大了一双黑白分明的眼睛直盯着林煐岷，喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音，似在抗议对方一直往自己身体蹭，肉球推搡着林煐岷面包般软软的脸蛋，却是没有露出尖尖的爪牙，他知道林煐岷一定会拿刚刚偷喝的蜜瓜牛奶说事，如他所料，那人垂下了眼睛，抿着唇委屈巴巴抱怨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我还没气你喝了我的牛奶耶。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>啊～就是这个，小猫心虚地舔了舔嘴上亮晶晶的奶渍，三白眼朝地面眨了眨也不要去看林煐岷，唯有尾巴小心翼翼缠上了他常藏在校服衬衫下，白净却结实的手臂，此刻一下下扫过淡青色微凸的血管，林煐岷便看着小猫抖抖小小像三角的耳朵，低着脑袋在认错的样子不语，良久他终于有要出声的征兆，在那孩子悄悄竖起的耳尖前，他凑近了说“这样还不够吧？”，骨节分明的手与低沉嗓音一同探入小孩身体，到底肚皮是不是纯白色呢？林煐岷想到了刚刚在小腹上看见的小片肌肤，他替猫咪解开下摆半塞进校裤的白色衬衫，和自己挂在衣柜的那件是同样款式，或许下一年他毕业后便会是相同的码数，这让他有些不舍地空出手去抚摸对方干净的下巴，以及与他相较不明显的喉结，紧接捏捏那肉嘟嘟尚带稚气的脸颊肉，那副年轻躯体的主人吐出粉红色的舌尖，趁机卷住了林煐岷最终停留唇上的手指舔舐，珍珠般的小尖牙时不时蹭到指骨上较薄的皮肤，本来只想挠挠小孩肚子的他先是红了耳根，最后忽地得寸进尺往人湿热的口腔搅弄，像那些一肚子坏水的少年捉住同学含得正好的棒棒糖纸棍，划着圈借口想听硬糖碰到牙齿的清脆声响，实则将注意都放在对方羞红的表情上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是小猫似乎不如所愿，该说是平日也习惯伸出舌头去替牛奶探温，啜饮，有时候像现在舔舔谁的指肚示好，要是猫也能吃冰淇淋，那林煐岷此刻放在他口中的异物也一定被当成甜点般的海盐冰淇淋，只是作用和消暑恰恰相反，香草味的喘息是温温的，惟看着人的眼神挟了几分在游乐园吃着双球冰淇淋会有的天真。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哥，不要生气了——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在夏日酷热得与满月光辉一同让人眩晕的晚上，林煐岷清楚听见了邻居那竹马弟弟的声音，而他也的确没有养过猫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>